Fantendoverse Racing/Tayshaun and Amy's Story
This is the page for Tayshaun and Amy's story in Fantendoverse Racing. It is the second storyline in the game, the first being Unten's story. Plot After their first trek through the Fantendoverse, Tayshaun and Amy decided to go back. After having a bit of fun before going on the city's race course, Amy decided to take her machine, Beat The Beast, and Tayshaun took his pickup, which he called the "Arizona Pride", which is only really his old Chevy truck. They were approached by Unten quickly, welcoming them back. Amy picks up an unusual reading. They carried onward to see a few characters charging on a race course of sorts. Amy asked what's going on and this is answered with: "It's the Fantendo Grand Prix! It's a tournament that takes place every year, and is really popular. People, aliens and so on gather to race." Tayshaun goes to see if he can find a sign up area, but comes across a mutant of sorts, that attempts to take him out. He uses his truck to get away, and carries onward, narrowly escaping death. Amy, concerned about the reading she picked up, took a drive in her machine. This wasn't long-lasting, as she starts to get chased by someone, although she is unsure who it is. After a long chase, Amy managed to shake them off and go and find Tayshaun. Tayshaun continues onward to discover the signups, and puts himself in. He texts Amy to see if she wants in, and she says yes. He signs her up and goes to meet up with Amy. After an unusually mellow drive, Tayshaun comes across an unusual being, who quietens him before he can speak, introducing herself as "Tabitha". She makes mention of a disturbance, similar to the one Amy sensed, and offers to help him. After a while, Tabitha mentions she is from Tayshaun's dimension, or "universe" and explains her purpose of being on Earth. She explains that her home planet was planning an attack on Earth and she went to stop it, and wound up in the Fantendoverse. Tayshaun eventually finds Amy and Unten and they carry onward. Amy soon started to notice that Tabitha is not from Earth, apparently just from how she acted. She got a flashforward to the future, of her younger self being read a book on how Earth fell. It had mention of a girl by the name of Tabitha James, who tried to hold back the destruction sometime during the 22nd century, but failed to and the planet was obliterated, but not before a few could escape, including one of Amy's ancestors. Amy's flashforward ended and she found herself on the dirt in the woods, with Unten, Tayshaun and Tabitha looking down at her. She then noticed that Tabitha was the same one that tried saving the world. Amy, now realising who Tabitha is, tries to keep it zipped that she's from the future, but there are so many indicators along the way, and she starts to panic. Tayshaun holds her down so she doesn't completely explode. Her brain decides to reboot as they carry on to the Grand Prix. However, Amy gets an unusual interference in her brain and an electronic being called Pixel challenges her to a race. She manages to fight Pixel off and manages to get rid of her. Eventually, Amy manages to get rid of Pixel, and still manages to continue and not too long afterward, the four arrive at an unusual space station. Unten then mentions that the first race takes place in the ruins of his home world, Zeon. Hearing "ruins", Amy gets a vision of Earth being destroyed. She tries to shake it off as they go up with their karts. Getting to the ruins, Amy looks at the wastelands. Tayshaun gets his kart ready, and looks at Amy, who he sees panicking again. Partway through the race, a mysterious cloud fills the course in darkness. Tracks *California Cruise (first race) *Jungle Jumble (mutant escape) *Paradise Peril (race against unknown person) *Coastline Drive (mellow drive) *Digital Dash (vs. Pixel) Characters *Tayshaun Fitzgerald *Amy Jackson *Krystal Pérez (cameo at the start) *Unten *??? *Tabitha James *Pixel Category:Fantendoverse Racing Category:Subpages